1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system capable of operating a plurality of mobile devices interoperatively and a mobile device.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-264751, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the diversification of information, in many cases, people carry multiple mobile devices having various functions, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, information communication terminals, digital cameras, and music players, when going out (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-9879).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-9879 discloses a system for combining a plurality of mobile devices by sending image data captured by a digital camera to a mobile phone via a local network and further sending the image data to an external network using the mobile phone.